fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gem-Make
Gem Make (ジェム メーク Jemu Meeku) ''Is a Caster-Type Molding Magic. Description Gem-Make is a magic that grants the user the ability to create and manipulate gemstones by offensive or defensive means. This magic is very ancient magic and is considered one of the more difficult and advnaced ones, similar to Memory-Make. The magic is rather weak compared to other molding magics at the begining, only rising in it's average power once the user absorbs a heavily Ethernano surged gemstone. Using ordinary crystals at first, once the user absorbs a new gem, their skills will adapt to new strengths. These special gemstones also permit the wielder to summon forth a crystalized creature to fight by at their side. Specialisations. All spezialized gems have the same properties as the original crystal and always enhanced on all fields in atleast some slight manner. But each gem has something that makes them a bit differnet from the others, somethng that makes their style unique. *'Alabaster: Alabaster is a defensive style, specializing in defence against magical abilities, and even possesses some reflective properties. Alabaster users can summon forth a scarab beetle which fills the role of support in a quite expertly manner with its periodically damaging spells and ability to take powerful magical hits without even flinching. *'Amber: '''Amber is a rough and tough style. It enhances the users pain threshold and physical power immensely as well as granting the spells hightened abilities to cause blunt force trauma and trapping foes in soft and quickly hardening amber. Amber users can summon forth a massive Mammoth which can deliver very powerful strikes and capable of taking some heavy beatings at the cost of speed. *'Amethyst: 'Amethyst is a swift and sharp style of comabt. Amethyst enhances the users speed, agility and reflexes vastly. The amethyst users spells are too much quicker and sharper than usual. Amethyst users can summon forth an increadibly quick and agile cat. *'Emerald: 'Emerald is a defensive style, specializing in defence against physical attacks. Emeralds greatly enhances the users endurance, allowing them to naturally be able to take much harder hits. Emerald users can summon forth a turtle with a near impenetrable shell. *'Garnet: Garnet is a powerful offensive style, utilizing garnets to cause explosions on the target location. Besides granting the users spells explosive properties, the garnet also grants the user resistance to heat in general. Garnet users can summon forth a huge frog that can spit huge chuncks of explosive garnet at it's foes. *'Obsidian: '''Obsidian is a sharp offensive style, utilizing sharp discs and shards of obsidian to rip their foes to shreds. Obsidian enhances the wielders sense of smell and hearing.Obsidian users can summon forth a giant bat with razor sharp wings that can slice through next to anything. *'Ruby: 'Ruby is a strong and blunt gem style that is used for offence. While not as powerful as the amber, it is quicker and has the beneficial ability to cause opponents more pain than what they should actually recieve, causing them in turn to have stronger reactions to the blows. Ruby users can summon forth a great lion that can deliver nothing short of devastating strikes. *'Sapphire: 'Is a ranged, energybased mean of offence, allowing the user to utilize energy beams with extraordinary heat. The sapphire also allows the user the ability to breathe underwater and recieve an increadible sense of smell. *'Topaz: '''Topaz is a melee combat based gem that utilizes a combination of sharp and blunt. Weaker than the Ruby but even faster still. Topaz has the uncany ability to allow user to use the kinetic force from the last strike they took and add it to their own next attack. Topaz users can summon forth a tiger which posseses great strength and speed. Category:Ancient Spell Category:Ancient Magic Category:Molding Magic Category:Molding Magic Spells Category:Caster Magic Category:Caster Magic Spells Category:Caster-Magic